Rise of The Choten
by The Grim Reapers Apprentice
Summary: Life can become very complicated, very fast. I was simply chaperoning four kids to a Comic Con when I wound up in Equestria. Now, labeled as an enemy of the state, I must conquer both sides of this worlds veil in order to get home. . . hopefully. Written for The League of Humans Acting Villainous on FimFiction
1. Chapter 1

I straitened my tie in while looking at my reflection, touching up the final pieces of my costume. I was wearing a Black suit with a matching shoes, the white shirt under the jacket making the blue tie stand out. I fiddled with the blonde wig on my head, making sure none of my natural brown hair showed. Seeing everything else was in order I moved to the part I dreaded the most.

'I guess I might as well get it out of the way. Please god, don't let me mess up' I thought as I started to place the blue contacts I had bought just for the occasion in my eyes. "Fuck that feels weird!" I shouted, scaring my curious cat that had been watching the entire time into running off. Moving to pet my cat I pet his head as I said, "Shit sorry Jackie, don't piss on the bed." Checking the time I nearly dropped the cat seeing how close I was cutting it. "I don't have time to apologize anymore, so I'll bring some wet-food when I get back."

I rushed to leave, the custom dress shoes clicking on the hard wood floor as I rushed to the door, grabbing my Helm of Ultimate Technology replica and a suit case, before stopping just before it.

'Okay, time to get back in character. Okay, I'm cool, I'm cool. Perfect.' Now calm and collected I opened the door, only to receive a fist to the stomach.

"Gah! I'm so sorry Mr. J! I only meant to knock on the door, I didn't mean to punch you! I promise to buy you something at the con, just don't leave me behind." A short blonde in a purple shirt and pants said, clasping her hands, one with a glove, together in a pleading gesture.

"It is quite alright, Alice." I said, brushing away the unnecessary apology. I barely felt the girls light blow. "Your costume is too accurate to just let it go to waste. I see you even have the dueling gauntlet."

Blushing, the younger, natural blonde replied," Thanks Mr. J, your Choten costume is pretty amazing. You even have the Helm!"

I waved off the complement saying," Oh, it's not too much, I couldn't even find a tech-gauntlet to complete it. But, how do the kids today say it, 'to bad, so sad'?" I finished the quote with the hand wave and smirked at the giggling girl. "Speaking of kids in costumes, were are the others?"

I was curious as to the location of the other three children I had offered to take to the comic con in town. Well, more like begged and pestered into taking them, in costume, over a three week period. I'm the neighbor hoods locale college student slash baby sitter slash best friend, and when the four locale kids heard about the con, who did they ask?

Me, after their parents said they were to busy to attend. They got their parent's permission to ask me, and should I say yes, go with me to the con. After all, I've adopted the brats as siblings long ago. Annoying, break-your-xbox-and-dash siblings, but I love them anyway.

There was one problem. The parents said yes, I said no.

I don't know that many shows or comics or whatever, and I don't like being in groups of people over two hundred. But the kids won out in the end, and I bust out some cash to pay for my 'Choten' costume. I love Kaijudo: Rise of the Duel Masters, and Alice and her brother Dan liked it well enough to dress as two of the three main protagonists, Allie and Ray respectively. 'To make a set' they said. Though they failed to get the other boy to dress as the last main character. Or his sister to dress as the Choten's once apprentice, Alakshmi.

"They're in my mom's van already, come on!" She ran off across the street to a small group of adults waiting to see their children off.

As I got closer I heard May, Alice's and Dan's mother, ask her child,"You apologized for hitting him, right Alice?"

Hughing indigently, the cosplaying blonde replied,"Yeah mom, can I get in the car now?"

Sighing, the mother said, "Fine, just remember your manners while you're out with Mr. Grim." I don't know why they insist on formalities after four years, but they still call me 'Mr.' and make their kids call me that too, when their around. "And remember, all of you have our contact information in your bags, and Mr. Grim has the same information as well as the papers of temporary guardianship in case anything goes wrong. Now get in the car and have a good time."

"'Kay, bye mom! Hey guys. . ." And with that Alice scrambled into the car to talk to the others. Chuckling I turned to the parents to see their relieved faces.

"For a minute there, I thought we were going to have to cancel the trip because you got yourself beat up by a little girl." Don, one of the parents, joked good naturedly.

"One accidental punch hardly counts as being 'beat up', though you would know more about it. Wouldn't you, _Stacey_." I calmly replied, using Don's hated middle name.

For a minute his face reddened and it looked like he was going to say something nasty, but calmed down and laughingly said," Yeah well you got me there, Goldie Locks. So, who you supposed to be, Naruto's rich gay uncle?"

I dismissed his ribbing with a wave and replied, " Actually I'm a criminal master mind with the ability to summon creatures from another dimension to do my bidding, old bean." I ended, trying to sound like the Choten.

"Thank you for taking the children, J." May said kindly, it's amazing that when the kids-or parents- can't hear they stop being so formal, but if they think they'll hear it's all business," I know you had plans today, and we really appreciate taking the time to take them instead of . . ." she was interrupted when Dan, dressed as Ray, honked the horn impatiently.

"I suppose that's my signal," I said with a chuckle," I shall see you all latter. Oh, and May?"

Blinking she replied puzzled, "Yes?"

"I can always visit my parents later, they aren't going anywhere any time soon." And with that I climbed into the van we would be using and drove off.

It was two minutes later and I finally decided to ask the question of the day. "So, what are the two of you dressed as?"

"You don't know?" Asked Ken, a young red headed boy with green eyes known for his shyness. It actually surprised me that he wanted to attend this event, but hey, peer pressure right? Today he had on some kind of blue jump suit with yellow 'lightning' on the sides and hood, large navy animal ears on his head and a pair matching wings.

"Come on your joking, right?" Trish said, shocked. Trish was tall for her age, all of the kids were between twelve to thirteen, and had a mop of black hair, mocha eyes and pale skin. She wore a dark blue dress, with a matching pair of wings and ears like Ken, but had an extra addition as well. She had a horn. And as she moved her head I noticed she had put glitter in her hair.

Seeing my raised, yellow-dyed, eyebrow Trish moved to explain, but Dan cut her off with a humph. "Their ponies." Seeing I was still confused he elaborated," You know, from my little pony: friendship is magic? It's a stupid show for little girls."

"It's not stupid!" Ken yelled, outraged. Sensing a argument, I quickly intervened.

"That is enough you four, yes I saw those looks Alice and Trish. Now, why don't you two explain who the two of you are?"

"Well," Ken began, still giving Dan the evil eye," I'm my own OC named Storm front, a Wonderbolt!" He said the last part with pride.

"And you, Trish?" I asked, after getting a brief explanation from Dan.

"**I am Luna, Princess of the night and raiser of the moon!**" She bellowed.

"And that required you to yell?" Alice demanded, rubbing her ears.

"Just getting into character." Trish replied meekly, seeing the glares the others sent her.

-lb-

Upon arriving at the Con, I did what every responsible adult would do in this situation.

I set the little terrors go. Well, I let them go after I gave each one a bracelet with a GPS chip in it

in case they wind up lost, and made sure they knew to head to the café in an hour.

Sitting down at a table at the meeting place with a cup of tea and a newspaper, I settled in

to wait for my excited charges. Lost Persons Count Escalating; Experts Stumped the papers

headline declared. 'How sad,' I thought,' that we live with this great technology, and yet can not

find a few lost persons.

Roughly three weeks ago, a number of costumed individuals had started to go missing, all

of which are people around my age. No one has any idea where they are being taken, or even

why. As far as I know, there has yet to be a single ransom note, and all of the people taken have

been kidnapped from parties or conventions. Which might be why this one is not as crowded as it

could be. Any further musings are cut off by my young charges trickle in at the end of the hour.

"Mr. J!" Trish says excitedly as she sits across from me, small arms loaded with bags," I got you something as a 'thank you' for brining me." A small amount of sadness flashed in her eyes.

"Trish, you did not hav . . ." I was cut off when Ken began speaking.

"We all got you something, we all agreed to buy you a thank you gift for bringing us here today." He said softly.

"We know what today is." Alice said, when I began to say it was no problem. "Mom told us."

"And we're really sorry for making you take us now that we know. So we got you some presents to say thank you and we're sorry." Dan finished, and they all looked at me with such innocent eyes I just had to smile.

"Then who would like to give me their gift first?"

-lb-

"Sister," the regal voice of Princess Luna began," are you sure this is necessary. We banished the ring for a reason."

"Luna," Celestia began, moving to gaze at a large lake in the distance," with your release, I fear a series of events to great for us to handle as we are now may unfold."

"What do you mean, Celestia?" Walking closer to her beloved sister, the moon princess questions," What could be so great a threat that you would pull that accursed ring back into our realm? Surely you do not fear Discord? The elements would make short work of him."

Looking at her sister solemnly, Celestia replied in a voice that barley hid her fear," I fear that the veil has begun to weaken."

With wide, fear filled eyes, Luna responded," You mean _they _are awakening?"

Celestia looked out at the lake, and solemnly before responding in a voice filled with worry for what would soon come.

"Yes."


	2. Chapter 2

"Princess, I don't understand what it is we're doing." Rainbow Dash said in a confused voice.

"Tis simple, Rainbow Dash. My sister and I are attempting to summon an object of great magical powers, and thus we have made preparations should anything go awry."

The two princesses had gathered the Elements of Harmony and a small number of guards. On the floor was an intricate array of runes that confused those who weren't magically inclined. Meaning only three of the eighteen ponies had even the faintest idea of how the array worked.

"So were just back up?" Rainbow Dash asked, floating just above the floor. The other girls were busy trying to keep Pinkie from touching the complex and strange mystical sigil.

"In essence, yes." The pony of the moon replied, glancing at her sister who was conversing with her student over some matter.

"Eh, I can live with that." The loyal flier said, giving the princess a nod before dashing over to her friends.

"Something bothering you Luna?" Celestia asked in a hushed voice, glancing over to were the Element bearers had gathered, her prized student informing them of their purpose.

"It is just . . . do we have to summon the ring back? Would it not be safer to return the elements instead of risking our sanity to the ring? You do remember what happened to Dis-"

"I remember what happened to him well, Luna. The solar pony said with a stern voice. "But at this point I fear we have no choice."

"There is always a choice, Celestia!" Luna declared loudly, drawing the attention of the other occupants of the room. Celestia waved them off before returning her attention to her blushing sister.

"I thought we were over the Royal Canterlot Voice, Luna." Celestia lightly jested.

"I apologize, I'm still adjusting, but my point still stands. There are other options! We had six other failsafe's, the ring was the last do to the danger it possess. Why do we not use one of those? Why not give the Elements to the tree? Or . . ." The Lunar goddess would have continued, had Celestia not cut her off.

"The others are gone Luna. I had to use them to maintain the barrier since I did not know where you hid Tritonus or Kalima to drain their magic. Without the ability to drain their magic I was forced to sacrifice their artifacts to keep them asleep. And the other three were reclaimed by the creatures over the years. The Elements and the ring are all that's left."

"They were able to cross the veil?!" Luna yelled in surprise. With yet another dismissive hoof wave and a quick 'nothing to worry about' Celestia once more turned to her sister with a smile that did not quit meet her eyes.

"You must stop doing that Luna."

"I am sorry if this conversation is causing me to lose control over my 'inside voice', but it is cause of distress."

"I know it is and trust me, I do not like the creatures being able to cross the veil either. But its only the angel command, high water civilization creatures and terrasaurs that can cross the veil. And this has only happened within the last one-hundred years and I have thus far been able to force them to return fast enough so nopony would notice."

"And the reason we cannot return the Elements to the Tree?"

"I worry what might happen later if we sacrifice the Elements now."

Luna closed her eyes and breathed deeply for a moment before asking," What does Twilight Sparkle think?"

Celestia smiled, knowing her sister was giving in. "She agrees that it would be best to use the Ring to put the Monarchs back to sleep."

"Then let us perform the spell."

-lb-

I glanced at the children, so excited to hand me the gifts they bought with their parent's money, so happy to see the sad look banished from their faces.

"Alright J, check this out. I know you don't know much about the show, but I got you this in case we managed to get you curious about it later. Or at least be able to keep up with the conversations between me and Trish." Ken said excitedly, rubber wings bouncing on his back as he wiggled in his seat in excitement, passing me a small book.

'Trish and I' I mentally corrected, taking the book in my hands. It was a dull purple, or maybe lavender- I am not that great with colors- with a picture of a few multi-colored 'ponies' on the front in a group picture. 'A episode guide disguised as a journal. How thoughtful.' I thought as I lightly skimmed the colorful pages, noticing various 'entries' with dates and 'hand written' entries.

"Thank you, Ken. Now I won't have to worry about being so confused by all those references you were spouting in the car. I believe that this will make me," pausing to read a highlighted phrase," 'twenty percent cooler'." I received a light groan from all four teens.

"I don't even watch that stupid show," cue angry glares," and even I know that phrase is dead." Dan said with folded arms, indifferent to the glares from Trish and Ken. "Besides, the present Alice and I got you is way cooler than that dumb thing."

Seeing yet another potential fight, I quickly asked," Oh? What is it? Not another expired gift card I hope." I joked. It worked as intended as the siblings blushed and the other two to smirk, as we all remembered the old gift card they gave me on my last birthday, which just so happened to be expired. A fact which escaped my notice until I was forced me to pay for a rather expensive dinner the same night.

"No, nothing like that." Allie said blushing as the other sibling set snickered at her expense. "It's really cool!"

"Well if it's so cool," Trish began," then why don't you show us?"

Faces still flushed, my fellow Kaijudo fans reached into a small bag and pulled out the last thing I expected to see.

The Chotens tech-gauntlet.

It was glowing slightly from a beam of light from a nearby window as the two passed it to me, I took it with a face straining to remain calm and marveled at its cool feel.

"Well, are you going to try it on or not?" Alice said.

I sliped it on, noticing that it was a perfect fit. "Were did you get this?" I asked, geeking out as I marveled at the intricate details in the glove.

"It was over in the corner near the Dan Vs. booth. Not a people around it sadly. The guy there had a bunch of different gauntlets, they even had a pre and post-Infernus mana gauntlets for Ray." Dan said happily, sending a 'beat that' look over at Trish and Ken.

"It's handmade and is made of stainless steel!" Alice said, sending the same look her brother had at her two friends.

"Well thank you, you two. Its, well, I find I am at a loss for words. Now, Trish, I believe it is your turn." I said to the girl, who seemed a little down. "What's wrong?"

"Well, I don't think you'll like what I got you. It's not as cool as that glove thing, and probably not as interesting as that book." She said with a frown. 'I don't think I will find that book even remotely interesting, but I can't say that in front of Ken.'

"Don't worry Trish, as long as it is not an expired gift card, I am sure I will love it."

The reminder of the tragic gift seemed to settle the girls nerves, and she placed a small box on the table before sliding it over to me. The box was nothing fancy, just simple wood with a 'Mal's Magic Merchandise' logo on it. Opening the box, I saw three curious kids lean over to see what was in the box.

In the box resting on a deep purple cushion was a simple silver ring with a five pointed star engraved in a large grey stone set in the ring. At the tip of each point was a small gem of various colors; red, blue, green, white and black with a purple stone in the center. A small plaque on the inside of the boxes top said, 'Ring of Kaiju'.

"Trish, this is beautiful. I don't see why you thought I would not like it."

The girl blushed before saying quickly," Well, it's not as unique as that glove or book," Ken nodded and I thought it was weird that the book wasn't something massed produced, until I noticed the 'Written by hand by Lauren Faust' sticker on the front," there were a bunch just like it. But got it anyway because it had Kaiju on the box, and I just thought,' hey, that's like the name of the show J likes.' And I saw I had just enough for it and bought one." She paused for a moment, before looking at us starring and quickly saying, "Sorry for rambling. I'm done now."

"Well I love it, all of your gifts are fantastic. Now why don't I give you all the gift of lunch?" With a cheer they all started to rush to the counter of the café and started the trying process of choosing which greasy food would be best to eat.

Chuckling, I put the Helm on my head and put the book and the rings box in my suitcase back pack, which contained; four sets of my current clothing, a tooth brush/paste, documentation showing I have guardianship rights to the children, and some pajamas. This is a three day trip after all. I laid the box and book on top of the mesh holding my possessions in place, and clicked it shut.

I looked at the ring then at my right hand, there was no way to fit it over the gauntlet, and I refused to wear it on my left ring finger. So, shrugging, I slipped it on my right index finger. 'For now, so Trish does not feel bad.'

The ring seemed to give off a small amount of heat, making it warm to the touch, a startling contrast to the tech-gauntlet I have on my right hand. My heart warmed as I looked at the gifts my pseudo-siblings had given to me. Sure, to some it would seem cool to get such nice gifts but they were more than mere gifts to me. Those kids had picked an item to give to me, and it wasn't some crappy item they had grabbed off the shelf because their parents told them to, they picked items that reflected the love and friendship we had for each other. They are more than items, at least to me.

'Those kids, they and their families have really had such an impact on my life. To think that . . .'

My musings were cut short by Alice calling that it was time for me to pay. Smiling, I started to walk over towards my charges . . . only to stumble as I was blinded by a white flash of white.

-lb—

"Did you see that?" A smooth voice asked, the recipient turned to face the other.

"Indeed, Councilmen Finbarr. It appears as though an energy signature matching the lost Helm of Ultimate Technology. What do you suppose this could mean." A, colder mechanical voice responded to the introduced Finbarr.

Finbarr is a small, blue, vaguely humanoid being with antenna on his head and no noticeable mouth. He sits in his large mech suit, contemplating the wisest course of action.

"Cyber Lord Aqua Seneschal, you are to contact the other members with this news, then have them meet me in the council room in exactly one hour." He directed the light blue humanoid with one eye and blue 'veins' covering his body.

"At once, Councilmen." And with that, Seneschal glided away through the underwater capitol of the water civilization to inform the remaining two members of Council of Logos the newest development from Equestria.

'But what does it mean.' The leader of the water civilizations armies thought to himself.

-lb—

As the light died down I noticed four things at once. Number one was that I could no longer feel the contacts in my eyes, nor the wig on my head. Two, I could feel some kind of energy within myself. Three, the plastic prop on my head was no longer plastic- and if the data scrolling across my line of sight was anything to go by- no longer a prop. And finally, I was in a large white marble room surrounded by equines that are roughly half my height.

I started to panic before I felt a wave of calm wash over me. I quickly scanned the ponies, noticing that ten were decked out in armor, six were naked and loosely grouped together, and two taller ones were standing before me.

Also, the ponies around be either had wings, a horn, neither or both. Again a wave of calm flowed through me from my hand.

"Hello," I said politely, causing some of the ponies to gain gobsmacked looks on their faces, "can you please help me, I was going to help some children when I was sent here. I cannot help but to stress how inconvenient this abduction is. That is, of course, assuming that you are the ones that brought me here." I tried to be as polite as possible, after all they could send me back, and I rather not want to be stuck in pony land.

"Alright, bub," I pulled back as a flying pony with a fuckin' rainbow for a mane started speaking inches from my face," where's the ring?" That question got the ponies around me attention, the ones wearing armor looking ready for a fight, while the group this one was with earlier motioned for her to get back away. Some data-which was scrolling by rapidly, barley giving me time to read it if I focused hard, but otherwise began to give me a head ache- told me that the flying one was hostile.

'I didn't need it spelled out for me.' I thought, idly noticing the look of anger coming from the blue pony with wings and a horn.

"Are you even listing to me?" The blue one demanded.

"Rainbow, you get away from that fancy speakin' critter, who knows what it could do." A pony with a southern accent said hastily to the newly dubbed 'Rainbow'.

'Cowboy accent on a hoarse, quaint.'

The large white one approached slowly, moving Rainbow with a yellow aura.

Magic, my unhelpful helm supplied.

"I am Princess Celestia," she said in a soft even tone," who are you?"

That question, so innocent when it comes from most seemed to be a curse from Celestia. I saw past her calm tone and saw the fires of hatred beneath.

Names hold power, a voice whispered in my ear, showing as a line of text on the helms visor, why give her yours?

"You may call me, The Choten."

"Very well, Choten, I have but one question for you. And you will answer it for me." She said in a manner dictating seriousness.

"And if I do not?" I did not like the direction this was taking. I had been brought here for a reason outside my control, and now I am being cross examined by a white horse. I idly noticed that the blue one was conversing with Rainbow and company, they nodded to whatever she said, moving into a crescent formation with the purple unicorn in the center.

Big white apparently had been examining me, as she looked up into my eyes from my uncovered hand and softly stated," Then I am afraid that you won't be going back from wherever you came from." A small green 'truth' popped up quickly in the corner of my eye. The helm was starting to give me a headache.

"Where did you get that helm and ring?" Was that it, I expected more.

"I got the helm from a magazine and the ring was given as a gift. Now can you . . ."

"You would dare lie to a princess?!" The blue one bellowed in anger. I was confused lie how?

"Luna!" Celestia scolded the blue one, who immediately backed down like a dog to its master. "Now tell me the truth, were did you get those artifacts?"

"I already told you, I bought and was gifted them respectively. Now, on to the matter that I wish to discuss. Can you send me home?"

She mulled this over, inwardly debating something before deciding something. "I can send you home, Choten." She said. I went to thank her, but she held up a hoof to silence me," If you give me the helm and ring."

I did not need the blazing red 'lie' to tell it was a trick. Do not give them away, the voice and text said.

I chuckled lightly before responding," Come now, Celestia. Surely you can come up with a better lie than that." At her shocked face I smirked while turning around," I suppose I shall have to find my own way out."

I barely took a steep before a bolt of blue magic flew past me, the guards moving to block the entrance. "I am afraid that thou shalt not leave this room villain."

I raised an eyebrow at that. All I had done was answer some questions and refuse to give them my stuff. Talk about over reacting.

Perhaps taking offence to my eyebrow raise Luna launched a spell at me, one I knew I could not dodge. 'Shit!' I yelled in my mind as I brought my hands before my face and closed my eyes instinctively.

"What?!" Came a collective cry of several voices several seconds later. I slowly opened my eyes to see a glowing dome surround me, only to drop as I lowered my hands.

'Lesson number one, your gauntlet can form a shield.' I quoted in my head. 'But if it can form a shield then maybe . . .' I smirked to myself as I realized fully what his meant.

Apparently smirking and eyebrow raising are insults here because Rainbow yelled out in anger," Don't get cocky just 'cuse you got lucky with that shield thing. We're still going to kick your flank!"

"How amusing," I said in the most condescending voice I could manage," but it is not me you will have to fight, but them." Praying that this worked like I hoped it would I throughout my right hand and called," Come fourth, Rapids Lurker, Wwhhshrll!"

It worked. When I said the name, the tips of my 'fingers' launched out into the air, trails of energy connecting them to my gauntlet. Everyone watched in shock and fear as two of the 'finger tips' pierced thin air, splitting it apart to reveal a swirling portal. The last three quickly flew in, the rapidly drew back dragging two large, blue eel like creatures with two flowing tendrils.

As soon as they were clear the portal was closed, and the tips returned to my gauntlet. The two Rapids Lurkers circled me protectively. I was momentarily in shock that it worked, but got over it quickly.

"You, you can breach the veil?" Celestia stammered out. That caught my attention, but currently I had something more important in mind. Namely getting the hell away from these ponies so I could think for a moment. The headache I had going only got worse with the two Lurkers around, their blank expressions showing my control over them, along with the two 'Rapids Lurker' icons on the helm's display.

"Yes, now, I am leaving. But I leave you a gift." Sweeping my hand to gesture to all the ponies I said, "Rapids Lurkers, ruin them!" The two swept forward, their flexible bodies dodging spell fire and weapons to bite and ram into ponies. With a sufficient distraction in place, I ran out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Celestia stared at the beast before her, confident that it would not be able to escape the magical grips of two alicorns and two unicorns. The two 'Rapids Lurkers' had wreaked havoc in the throne room, the two having taken out three of the guards within seconds of their blonde master issuing his attack order.

Of the seven remaining guards, six had been slain within the first twenty minutes of the battle. The last had been taken with one of the beasts when it had dissolved into manna after it was struck by the poor guards spear. Celestia was unsure why the guard had dissolved with the beast, but she had made certain to detain the last one. Of course, catching the slippery blight while dodging its teeth and surprisingly sharp body was easier said than done.

"Ready?" Celestia asked her sister and the two unicorns of the elements, their magicall grips on the eel like being strong, despite its thrashing and the hate filled glare it sent all the ponies in the room.

"Ready sister/princess." The three replied.

"Is the box prepared, Applejack?" The solar princess asked the farmer, her voice straining. A bead of sweet rolled into her eye as the rapids lurker tried to roll its body out of the four magical grips.

"Ready when you are, Princess." The farmer replied, standing with the other three remaining elements next to a large wooden crate, fastened with the aide of four fresh royal guards. The guards were all unicorns and had added as many reinforcement spells to the crate as possible.

"Then we move it on three." The former nightmare tiredly said, her large magical reserves having been put under strain from the battle so soon after a summoning.

"Three!" The four said at once, lifting the thrashing water civilization creature into the crate, which was sealed inside by the wooden top as soon as it was inside.

With the job done, the two unicorns collapsed, while the alicorn sisters retreated to their thrones exhausted.

All took a few moments to rest and pay their respects to the fallen guards, all grateful for their sacrifice, and saddened that they had to make that sacrifice. A solemn Pinkie comforted Fluttershy, while Rainbow and Applejack bowed their heads, Applejacks hat removed in a sign of respect. Soldiers took the bodies solemnly, being careful not to damage the cadavers more than they already were.

The two sisters looked down sadly at their fallen guards, even having their past experiences not softening the blow. Rarity had fainted, wither out of actual distress or simple dramatics no one knew.

But the worst of them all was Twilight, the possibility that it could easily have been either her or her friends, or even her brother had he been here, kept flashing threw her mind. These dark thoughts planted a seed of rage in her heart as she softly cried at the foot of Celestia's throne.

When they all the cadavers had been removed, all eyes turned to the deathly still crate in the middle of the room. All eyes looked at their current source of woe, and Fluttershy decided to ask the question of the hour.

"W-what is it, were did it come from?"

All eyes looked to the two oldest ponies in the room, the obvious source of information. The shadows cast by the setting sun making the sisters look ancient.

Sighing, Celestia cast a solemn gaze at her sister, who nodded before leaving the room, magically sealing it before heading out to raise the moon. Looking at her subjects one by one, before taking a breath and began to speak.

"I will tell you what you want to know and more, my little ponies, but you must promise never to talk about it to anypony besides Princess Luna and I." Pausing for them to confirm, she continued. "That creature, as you must have heard, is called 'Rapids Lurker' a beast from beyond the veil."

"The veil?" Twilight asked quizzically. "You mean the veil of Starswirl that leads to the 'tiny galaxy' in the museum?"

"No, my dear student. I am talking about the veil that splits our universe in half." At her calm response all the Element bearers gasped, not expecting the answer.

"You mean that we are living in only HALF of universe?" Pinkie questioned in an urgent voice. Celestia nodded in the confirmative and moved to answer, but Pinkie cut her off. "But that's terrible! I mean, if everypony over there is as mean as those two meanies, then I guess it's okay. I mean, they didn't even want a cupcake. Everypony wants a cupcake! But that also means that I can't throw the nice eel's a party and-"

"We get it, Pinkie." Rainbow said, slowly removing her hoof from the party mare's mouth.

"It is for the best, Pinkie Pie, that the universe is split. And it is not only the rapids lurkers that dwell there, but thousands of other deadly and dangerous creatures. My sister and I, along with one other, used a powerful spell thousands of years ago to create the veil and banish the beasts over there."

"But why?" the question was unanimous in the minds of the mares, sure the creatures the Choten had called were definitely dangerous, but surley there had to be a better solution than banishing entire species from the dimension.

"Because the five monarchs', the rulers over the various beings, had decided that we ponies were no better than animals. And as such, we had no rights. They would have us as free labor, pets or food. We couldn't defeat the monarchs and their subjects by force of might, so we had to use our magic." She paused to breath, and glanced at her enraptured and slightly disturbed subjects.

"We searched through ancient tomes, cross examined every mage, and even interrogated some of the creature's mystics until we had enough knowledge to create a solution. The veil. We crafted it so that a barrier would literally separate our universe in two. One side would be the ideal world for the beings you know today, and the other a land for the creatures. It was perfect, the barrier would be permanent so long as we added some magic every few years." She paused once more.

"There was one flaw in our plan. We had a spell that would solve our problems permanently, but we lacked the magic to perform it." Celestia saw the confused look on Twilights face.

"At the time we were not as we are now, we were all ponies. Powerful compared to are fellows, but nowhere near as powerful enough to cast the spell. So through trickery, we managed to subdue the monarchs, draining them of most of their magic into ourselves, subsequently putting them in a perpetual sleep. What you must understand is that the monarchs are behemoths, larger than even ursa majors, and that they and theirs run on magic. So when we drained them, they lacked the energy to stay awake, and we were as close to godhood that any can claim to reach." Celestia looked out at Canterlot, a glazed look in her eye as she gazed upon her beloved city. The six were enraptured, none willing to interrupt Celestia's tale. Twilight wished she had a quill and parchment.

"And even with all that power we nearly failed in creating the veil. We barely managed to cast it with the aide of seven objects of power. But even though the veil was created and all the creatures were banished, the monarchs remained." A smile crept onto her face. "We hid them, I hid the king of fire and queen of light, Luna hid the queen of darkness and king of water, and our old friend hid the nature chieftain. The seven artifacts were divided and hid, one even turned into a tree to anchor the spell. We became alicorns and we guided the ponies and others to help them adjust to the new world. With a little magic the veil held. We were happy." Celestia frowned.

"What happened next princess?" Twilight asked as her teacher paused, curiosity brimming in her voice.

"Then Discord struck, our friend fell, and the veil weakened. We used the elements to turn him to stone and patch the veil. But even then, creatures strong or smart enough began to test the veil on occasion from that point onward. And every time we would add a little magic to repel them. Only recently have the strongest and smartest of water and light creatures begun to cross the veil."

"Princess, if this is true, and no one but you and Princess Luna know about it, then how does The Choten know about the veil. And what of the ring, you told me it was a dangerous artifact that harmed and burned any non-alicorn that touched it, but he wore it with no problem. How can that be." Twilight asked her mentor, her curiosity burning.

"I do not know my student, and that is why I am wary of him. Something is not right here, and we must be prepared for the worst." Celestia answered her student.

Rainbow Dash scoffed, flapping her wings lightly and crossing her fore hooves. "Why should we worry about this guy? So he can summon some lame killer eels, I'm sure you can summon something WAY cooler than that, right Princess?"

"Unfortunately we are unable to breach the veil Rainbow Dash." The voice of the lunar princess came from behind, startling the pegasus enough to cause her to fall onto her back." We have tried before, but we have always been forced to stop as our attempts threatened to tear the veil down." She looked to her nodding sister.

"And that is why we are weary of this 'Choten'," she continued," He managed to breach the veil without destabilizing it." Giving the wonderbolt hopeful a meaning full look, she added," And if our theory is correct, he may not be limited to those 'lame killer eels'."

"Why do you say that, Princess Luna?" Pinkie asked from her spot next to Fluttershy.

"Because we just saw a dragon with a rider on its back fly over the city walls."


	4. Chapter 4

He had managed to exit the castle, which was more of a palace really, within a few minutes thanks to the signs that were helpfully placed on every other corner. None of the servants in the castle bothered to stop him; they were too occupied cowering while staring in the direction of the throne room were screams and the sounds of battle rang out for all to hear.

Quickly finding a door to the outside he dashed through, before making his way out through the streets, ducking through alleys. The ring on his finger feed a continuous calm presence throughout his person, preventing him from panicking. Yet even though he remained calm, he still winced at every lance of sunlight which aggravated his headache.

After twenty minutes of running, the displaced man reached an abandoned building, which he quickly entered. The place was as large as a Walmart, there was no furniture, just a few old crates and forgotten sheets of paper on the ground. The walls were covered with graffiti, not as colorful as the type seen on earth, but still unexpected to find in a land of ponies.

'I suppose some things are the same no matter where you are.' He thought as he walked over towards a fairly clean crate. Wiping it off, he sat down, sighing aloud as he removed the Helm of Ultimate Technology, his headache leaving with it. 'I suppose all power comes with a price.' He thought bitterly. Suddenly, the tech-gauntlet on his hand sent a small jolt of electricity throughout his arm, causing him to flinch. 'What was that?' He thought, rubbing his arm lightly. 'Come to think of it, where am I? All I got is this place is full of ponies, a few names and the fact that the one called 'Celestia' wants my Helm and ring.'

He sat there, mulling the small amount of information over in his head, the ring helping him focus solely on the task at hand. The name of the solar princess kept worming through his mind, triggering a vague memory from earlier . . .

"Fuck." It hit him like a charging rhino. Celestia, ponies, magical beams and unicorns. He was in that show the kids were talking about. A world he had no idea about. Sure he had the ability to use the powers shown in Kaijudo, but he had no idea about anything beyond some names and concepts. He was terrified, yet remained calm. The ring on his finger burned as it forced its wearer to remain calm, to remain in control of himself to insure he did not actunrationally and do something stupid like go on a rampage that would result in its destruction and his imprisonment.

'What the hell am I going to do?' He thought calmly, the urge to shout and scream and rant, and even to cry was there, but the over whelming calm forced it down to a mere notion. There, but not enough to act upon. 'I cannot ask for their help, I already tried and that led me into being labeled a villain.' He gave a hollow laugh at the thought, he tented his fingers before resting his head on the interlocked digits, the gauntlet pleasantly warm in the cold room.

'I assaulted eight national figures and their armed forces, there is no way I am going to get help from any of these ponies now.' He paused. 'At least, any on the straight and narrow. Perhaps some of their 'undesirables' would be willing to help. But where could I find any of those?' Without help from the common pony, he knew there was very little chance of him finding out who was considered a criminal, or even a good place to hide away from the police and soldiers that he knew would be coming after him. 'I need to find a place to hide before I can think about recruiting the help of others.'

The ring on his finger sensed its wearer's distress, the link it was slowly building with its wearer was weak, it did not wish to break his mind like it accidently did with its past host. It was able to choose and manipulate its wearer's dominant emotion, but it was too weak to fully communicate without an overabundance of mana in the air like there was in the throne room. However, it was still able to send a very simple sentence to the man called Choten.

'Ken's gift.'

The thought was in The Choten's own voice, and flowed seamlessly with his own racing thoughts. As soon as he 'thought' it, he quickly reached into his suitcase backpack and pulled out the purple 'journal'. Opening the front, he noticed the inside cover was a map, detailing the entire country of Equestria, and- if his hunch was correct- placed him in the city Canterlot. After a quick glance through the page titled 'Places I never wish to visit again' that was 'written' by Twilight Sparkle, showed him exactly where to hide.

'And I know the perfect creature to get me there.' Pointing his hand casually at open air he calmly said three words.

"Draglide the Swiftest" His gauntlet ripped a hole in the fabric of reality and pulled the large red dragon into his current dimension. The dragon, or more specifically attack raptor, was about the length of a bus and wore a saddle and lead. That in itself made it a great ride, but what had really made it The Chotens top pick for transportation was the rocket launchers attached to its head and jet engines on its wings. It looked about its surroundings before The Choten waved his hand, causing the reptile to settle with one wing extended.

He calmly collected his possessions and walked over to the patiently waiting attack raptor, before walking up its wing like an on ramp, only having to lightly hop over the wing mounted engine. Once situated on its back he took the lead and had his mount face the ceiling. With a light tug, mount destroyed the roof with a small batch of rockets and leapt into the air, ramming pegasi out the way.

'Next stop, Froggy Bottom Bogg.'

-lb-

" . . . and that is the current situation, councilmen." Aqua Seneschal finished in his monotone voice. A quite murmur passed between the three council members. Of the three only councilman Finbarr was visible, the leader of the water civilizations armies acting as the head of the council at the moment.

"Are you sure that the creature that appeared with Rapids Lurker 15678 codenamed: Wwhhsrll female, is indeed a pony? The implications of such a thing are . . . worrying."

"As protocol dictates," Aqua began, narrowing his lone red eye," I had a cyber-virus copy all information stored within his mind and implant it in my data pad. He is indeed a pony from across the veil."

"And the Helm?" a feminine voice questioned.

"As I said before, it is in the possession of the being called 'The Choten'." Came Aqua's curt reply, he had repeated the same story three times now. "Should I prepare a force for its retrival?"

"No, we will wait for now." Finbarr stated calmly. "It is obvious that this . . . Choten is not a friend of the ponies. And with his apparent ability to bring creatures from across the veil, I feel that it would be best to become his ally. So prepare yourself, Aqua Seneschal, you will soon leave to propose an alliance between the water civilization and The Choten." Seeing that he understood, Finbarr finished with," You have two hours to prepare."

As the lesser cyber lord turned to leave, he asked, "And what of the pony?"

"We have no more need of him. Send him to reaserch." The councilman coldly ordered.

Seneschal nodded and bowed out," As the council commands."

"Are you sure this is the best course of action, Finbarr?" The one council member who had yet to speak asked.

"Would it not be simpler to forcefully take the Helm and then rewrite this Choten's mind so that he obeys us?" The feminine one asked.

Finbarr sighed at his fellows words. "This is the way things must be. He has worn the Helm without any of the failsafe's crushing his mind, so it is highly likely a mind rewrite would fail. And that's if we were able to subdue him. With the Helm he would not even have to raise a arm to turn anyone we send after him against us. Besides, we need all the help we can get."

"What do you mean?"

With both hands, mechanical and organic, behind his back Finbarr turned to a map that had been marked to show a collection of red flags in a position near a beach, while another group of black flags were positioned as to move away.

"Fire is moving in on us and darkness has abandoned their treaty with us. War could be just around the corner and we have no one to back us, natures alliance with fire makes this even more treacheries."

"But of light, surely they would . . ."

"They have a firm alliance with fire as well, they will not fight against them. We need every ally we can get."


	5. Chapter 5

"So, have we come to come to an accord?" I asked the council of Logos. I had arrived in the city under the wave's moments after dismounting Draglide, when Aqua Seneschal had arrived and requested me to follow him back through the veil to speak with the council over a possible alliance. I had mulled over the offer for a moment, but had ultimately decided to follow. I found the underwater capitol of the Water Civilization to be stunning, a sunken metropolis that brought thoughts of Atlantis to my mind. Luckily, the interior of the buildings are free of water.

Our talks had started seven grueling hours ago. When I had been told I was to speak with the council, I had assumed from my knowledge of the show I would talk to all three, yet I quickly found that Finbarr was the only one of the council that mattered at the moment. Being the head of the armies, he had been made de-facto leader of the Water Civilization. And as such, his opinion was the only one that mattered. The other two barley said anything, opting to listen and document our meeting.

"Yes, in return for your assistance with the Fire Civilization we in turn will assist you in building and maintaining a base of operations as well as helping you with various projects." Finbarr responded, I could tell from his voice he was just as glade as I was the whole affair was almost over.

"And my request?" I questioned. This was simply a tiny add on compared to the rest of the negotiations. Finbarr had greatly cut down on what we had discussed so as to save time, besides, we both had a copy of the entire conversation stored on the tablets we both held.

"I have considered your request and find it beneficial to comply. As of now, the cyber lord Aqua Seneschal is now in your employ." He paused for a moment, as the mentioned cyber lord nodded his understanding of the situation. "And with that I say this meeting is concluded. May wisdom guide you, Choten." I simply nodded in turn.

I stepped out of the council chambers and made my way towards the area I had entered the creature realm from. When someone wanted to cross the veil and not just pull something across, you had to consider where you opened the breach. After all, if I might open a breach above a monsters nest, or a hundred feet in the air. As I walked Aqua Seneschal fell into step behind me.

"Did it work?" He questioned in a monotone.

"But of course." I took the Helm from him as he held it out for me. "You are an excellent puppeteer." I complemented.

-Six days later, Ponyville express-

The train ride back to Ponyville was fairly fast for the six friends. They had spent six days in Canterlot after the unexpected result of the summoning. In those six days they had gone over a multitude of plans on what to do should they be forced to confront The Choten. After they had gone over as many plans as they could, and examined the destroyed building they had concluded he had summoned his dragon from for clues, they had been told to leave the investigation to the guards for now. They had lives to get back too, and they could do little at the moment, so the best they could do was wait for word of the search to reach them.

They chatted idly as the train pulled up to Poniville station, none of them wanting to talk about the situation. They all collected their things as the train finally rested at their destination.

"Well, were here girls," Twilight said cheerfully," I need to head back to the library, I promised Spike I would let him know the moment we got back."

"Oh do say hello to the dear for me, would you Twilight? I would stop by myself but I fear that I got rather sweaty on the train, so I simply must take a shower." Rarity trotted away in the direction of her house, after getting a nod from Twilight.

"Ah best be getting' back to the farm." Said Applejack

"Yeah, and I got some clouds to clear before I can get to practicing."

One by one the friends returned to their homes. As she walks towards her home, Twilight is momentarily blinded by a piece of paper smacking her in the face. Grumbling about littering, she pulls the paper off her face and looks at the piece of offending parchment.

"Come see Equestrias greatest magician, the Great and Powerful Trixie? Hmm, a magic show. I bet Spike will love that!" Smiling, the purple unicorn slide the flier into her bag and walked off, never noticing the slight shimmer in the air behind her.

-lb-

"The Great and Powerful Trixie, eh? Tell me, Seneschal, isn't she on our list of possible recruits?"

"Indeed, lord Choten. From the knowledge gained from your 'journal', she should be run out of town at around eleven o'clock."

"Well, I suppose I know what our plans for tonight shall entail."

We were in the base that the Water Civilization had created for my use. It had started as a simple cave network hidden behind a water fall, which had rapidly evolved into a high tech complex. The walls are a electric blue with white veins throughout the complex. Along with a personal bedroom for myself, there was a barracks, mess hall, battle arena, and many laboratories. The speed and efficiency had surprised me at first, but then I remembered how in the show a few water creatures had been able to creatue massive weapons in minutes.

I stood before the creature known as Argus, Vigilant Seer in the surveillance room. Argus was essentially a living monitor that was connected to a series of other creatures known as stalker spheres that sent an image of whatever they saw back to Argus, who then displayed the images across its surface. I currently had a stalker sphere following every member of the mane six and the two princesses, so far none had noticed the spy's. With a wave of my hand I sent a spare to watch Trixie, and sighed. "Any word on project 'Duel Master'." I asked the cyber lord beside me, watching as the one called 'Applejack' began kicking apple trees to harvest there fruit. 'I hate apples.'

"I am happy to inform you that we have been able to get a working model completed, Reef Prince Glu-urrgle, the one in charge of the project predicts the initial set of six to be completed by the end of the day. But I must ask, why have you gone through the trouble to . . ." The cyber lord was cut off as a alarm sounded.

"It seems the party guests arrived sooner than expected, let's hope they brought presents."

"Was that a joke?" I asked in genuine surprise. All I got in response was the impression of a smile on his face. "Aqua Seneschal, joker, who knew?" He gave a light laugh and I turned to look at Argus, having him pull up the images provided by the Stalker Sphere positioned at the hidden entrance.

I was running for the entrance a second later.

-Just outside The Choten's complex-

Lars was a simple hydra. He liked the simple things in life, like long naps in the middle of the day and mating season. He didn't have a complex diet, able and willing to eat most anything.

But he did have a favorite food, something that was difficult to obtain in his territory. A very fine delicacy that most hydras loved. Pony. The smaller creatures were the hors d'oeuvres of the hydra world. They were delicious, crunchy and most importantly, very nutritious.

They were also a pain to catch, as he was experiencing at this very moment as he chased the small white pony through the bog. Every time he would move to catch it with one of his heads it would leap, duck and dodge. It was annoying, but Lars was determined to catch this morsel, he already got the two larger ones, and his mother always taught him to clean his plate. Besides it was getting tired and was wounded from his initial attack and the chase.

It ran towards the large waterfall that Lars had been avoiding ever sense the strange dragon and the small black thing had landed. The place just didn't feel right anymore. The old cave behind it had become the strange creatures nest, and strange things had started happining to it, like the large silver wall that was just behind the water. The last time he had examined it, he had been shocked by invisible lightning. He tried to avoid it now.

The pony seemed to notice his hesitance at approaching the waterfall and ran even faster for it. It started banging on the wall, apparently not being hit by the invisible lightning. He had two options; leave and let the last twenty minutes be wasted, or risk getting shocked but get a tasty treat. His middle head lunged for the pony.

Only to be meet in mid lunge by a large graish-blue shark head. His other two heads stared in surprise at the beast that had attacked from the now open cave. It had green tiger like stripes down its long body. While its head resembled a shark, that's the only part that seemed natural. The rest of its body was long and thick, and from it sprouted many tentacles, the first four had starfish like appendages. He would have examined the strange being further had it not snapped the neck of his central head. Roaring in pain he pulled back away from the sea monster, his left most head looking sadly at his middle head while his right glared at the smug looking opponent.

Utilizing both of his remaining heads in tandem he launched himself at his assailant, one going low while the other went for its eyes.

The last thing he saw was the small black being standing in the former cave entrance making a stabbing motion before the sea monster impaled Lars with its tentacles, killing him instantly.

-lb-

I brought my hand down, Squillace Scourge pulling its tentacles out of the hydras corpse, letting it fall to my side. I patted down my suit, smoothing out any wrinkles I may have gained from running to the exit. I took a breath and casually dismissed Squillace Scourge, it having fulfilled its purpose. As it fell apart into water mana, I walked over to the cowering white pony.

As I carefully walked over to it, it hid behind its hooves, blonde hair shadowing its eyes and small wings fluttering, shaking as it cried. I carefully kneeled down and placed my hand on the young pony's back to offer what small amount of comfort I could offer the small child. It stiffened and squirmed under my hand, letting out a small feminine squeak. The metal bands on, I assume now that it's a she, her fore leg jingled as she cried.

We stayed like that for a few minutes, me knelling next to her, hand resting reassuringly on her back as she lay down and crying. She eventually stopped shaking and looked up at me with purple eyes drowned in tears. She muttered something that I couldn't hear, then closed her eyes and fell asleep.

I quietly picked her up and walked inside, my face calm but inside I was freaking out. 'What the hell am I going to do with a little pony?'

-Fire Civilization, Blastforge City, Lord Skycrusher's palace-

Deep in the heart of the Fire Civilization sat Blastforge City, home of the most important denizens of fire. Lord of this city is the humanoid armored dragon Skycrusher, who had seized control by use of the artifact of the fire king, the Sword of Fiery Cataclysm, an artifact similar to the Helm of Ultimate Technology in that it forces all Fire Civilization creatures to obey him. Currently, the tyrant was sitting on his throne, various soldiers standing before him. He had something to say, something important.

"Bring me the head of Tatsurion the Unchained"


End file.
